Boat Jacked
by starrgirl22
Summary: What would have happened if Grace had been on the boat with Steve and Danny in S 3 Ep 3? Spoilers for this episode.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

The camera clicked several times taking pictures of Detective Danny Williams and his daughter Grace. Danny had just caught his first tuna. He was on a boat about 40 miles off shore with his daughter and boss, Steve McGarrett. Danny held up his catch with one hand and his other draped over Grace's shoulder. Grace had interlaced the fingers of her right hand with in his. She smiled big for the both of them when her father flat out refused to.

"So I know a guy who can stuff and mount those," said Steve as Danny lifted the lid to the freezer.

Danny shook his head as he placed the fish inside. "No way. I'll get Kamekona to fix it up. It'll be great."

Steve shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze to Grace. The smile on her face had changed to a frown as she held up her hand that had touched the fish to sniff.

"Smells gross," she commented pulling her hand away.

Danny chuckled as he watched her make her way to the passenger seat to retrieve her backpack and dig for some hand sanitizer. Danny turned around to look at the open water thinking what a nice day it had been so far. He hadn't exactly jumped at the chance to go fishing with Steve especially since it was his weekend with Grace, but the navy seal had convinced him that the three of them would have a good time.

As Danny surveyed the open water he saw a shape in the distance. A man was waving his arms obviously trying to get their attention. He was in what looked like a raft.

"Steve!" Danny said pointing to the smaller craft.

"What the. . ." Steve started to say as he joined Danny by the railing.

A moment later he turned and headed towards the steering wheel.

"Sit down Grace," he said to the little girl as he brought the engine to life.

Grace obeyed quickly and sat back down in the passenger seat and watched along with her father as Steve drove the boat closer to the strange man in the raft.

"Oh my gosh. . . Am I glad to see you guys," the man said. His words were full of relief.

"What happened?" asked Steve, "Did you run out of gas?''

The man nodded as he squinted through the sunlight at the two men on the boat. Danny reached down, grabbed a coil of rope, and threw it. The stranger caught it and Danny pulled him in towards their craft. Steve and Danny both helped him over the side.

The three men all looked at on another. The new man looked over and saw Grace sitting in the passenger seat. Danny thought he saw an odd look on the man's face, but it came as quickly as it went. That's when Danny noticed the dark red spots on the shoulder of the man's tan shirt.

"Did you hurt yourself trying to start the engine?" Danny asked pointing at the stain.

The man looked down at it. "Oh. . . .yeah."

Grace was on her feet. She wanted to go around the stranger and stand beside her father, but something about him made her nervous.

"You know a boat like that is not

meant for open water like this. How did you get it all the way out here?" Steve asked.

The man's hand went quickly from his side to behind his back and came out again brandishing a gun.

"I need your boat."

Grace's breath caught in her throat as she saw him point the weapon at her Danno and Uncle Steve.

"Daddy. . . ." came Grace's terrified voice.

Danny started to move towards his frightened child.

"Don't move," came the voice as the gun pointed at Danny.

He side stepped his way over to Grace and grabbed her upper arm with his free hand pulling back him so he was right in front of his other two hostages once again.

"Both of you in the water," the man ordered.

Danny's heart sank at the thought of leaving his baby on this boat with this gun toting maniac. The detective shook his head and pleaded with the man to let Grace go. His pleas fell upon deaf ears as he and McGarrett were ordered once again to jump into the water.

"Look," Danny said making one more attempt, "Just let us drive to shore and I will go with you as a hostage. Please. . . I am begging you."

Before the man could respond Steve made a grab for the gun. The man saw in time and pulled the weapon back and fired a shot. At the same moment the gun went off Danny had leaped forward pulling the young girl out of the man's grasp. He quickly backed off with Grace and in a split second had her behind him. The sound of the gun had made Grace scream. She was scared that Uncle Steve had been shot. She peeked from behind her dad and saw he was unharmed.

"ALL OF YOU INTO THE WATER NOW!" The man yelled.

Both men knew the gunman wasn't going to be asking again. Steve glanced at Danny as the detective swung his child onto his back and stepped up onto the side.

"Hold your breath, baby," he said as he and Steve both dived into the water.

It was not the first time he had dived into deep water with Grace on his back. He had done it in pools a couple of times while the two of them played. Good thing too. The dive could have been awkward for Danny had he not done it before. Danny surfaced well before Steve knowing that Grace would not be able to hold her breath as long both men could.

As he came to the surface he heard the echo of gunfire in the air. Had the man fired at them when they went in? Danny didn't have time to worry about that right now. He was good at treading water, but was finding it to be almost too difficult with the weight of his daughter on his back. Danny was only able to gasp a short breath before his head was back under the water. He bobbed up and then back down a few times knowing he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

Suddenly Danny felt Grace pulled off his back. Panicked, Danny surfaced thinking the boat jacker had come around still intending to take his daughter as a hostage. But Danny could hear the boat speeding away in the distance. He looked over and saw Steve with Gracie now on his back. The navy seal was treading water with ease as if the little girl weighed nothing at all. Danny gave Steve a look. Steve in return rolled his eyes.

"We used to have to tread water for hours with extra weight. Anywhere from 50 to 100 pounds."

Danny decided that this was not the time nor place to start a "cargument" with the man about how his time had been spent in the Navy. Without another word the two men started swimming toward the rubber boat. Danny easily kept up with Steve as they reached the vessel. All three could hear the sound of escaping air from the craft.

"Take her," Steve ordered.

Danny held the raft with one hand and wrapped his other arm around his daughter's waist. Grace grabbed the side of the boat without being told to as Steve climbed in and assessed the leak and the materials he had to work with. As he created a plug using the rubber tube from the gas can Danny was pushing Grace up over the side and into the boat and then climbed in himself. Steve had the tube through both holes.

"Danny put your finger here," he shouted. Danny did as he was told and Steve finished tying the knot into place.

The three let out a grateful breath as they no longer heard air escaping from the raft. That was one problem solved. Danny and Steve glanced at one another as they now faced the other problem of being stranded in a tiny vessel in the Pacific Ocean.

...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so this is my first time posting a story in fact I just set up an account last night. Please be nice. I might be able to get this story done and posted fast as I am on break from work right now. So I was super excited to watch this episode when it aired hoping that we would see some skin from the lovely Danny. It was nice, but I wish he had taken his shirt completely off as Steve had. So wish come true. . . . ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. . . SIGH!

Danny reached over and put his arms around Grace. He placed a gentle hand on the side of her wet head and pulled it close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his middle. Steve picked up the gas can. Empty. He then turned his attention to the engine.

"Please tell me we have gas." Danny said hoping the man who had just taken their boat had either been wrong or lied about not having fuel.

Steve shook his head. Danny took in a few distressed breaths. He put his face to the top of Grace's head. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words. At that moment Steve let the dead motor fall into the blue water.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" Danny said watching the motor disappear.

"It was weighing us down," Steve commented as he turned his attention to the rope that lined the side.

"But you could have fixed it ya know. . . pull this. . . fiddle with that. . . huh?"

Steve ignored the man. He could see how panicked his partner was and assumed it was due to the fact that Grace was with them. Danny touched Steve's patch job on the holes.

"Is this going to hold?" he asked

"It should slow the leak," Steve responded still working with the rope.

"Slow. . . slow the leak so we are still sinking," Danny said on the verge of yelling, "So we are stranded in this rubber raft and-"

"Dingy," Steve corrected.

"Huh?!"

"It's not a raft or a boat. It's a dingy."

Danny could not believe that his partner was taking the time correct him. Every part of the blond detective wanted to start shouting profanities in the Navy Seal's direction, but he held back not wanting to use that kind of language in front of Grace. He was literally biting his tongue to keep from talking for the moment.

"Don't worry," Steve said still working with the rope, "I can get us out of here with this."

He held up the rope for Danny and Grace to see. Danny looked at the rope and couldn't decide if he should yell, cry, or curse at the man. And to make things worse Steve was being so calm about everything. This was driving Danny even more crazy.

"Please don't fight," came Grace's small voice.

It was the first time the little girl had spoken since they had jumped off the boat. Her small body was still pressed against Danny. The detective was momentarily distracted as he looked down at his child.

"Sorry monkey," he said in a calmer voice, "Are you okay?"

Danny felt her head nod against his chest. Danny pulled her tighter and his other hand moved up and around her shoulders. As if feeling it for the first time Danny remembered that Grace's shoulders were bare. Grace was wearing a tank top and shorts. She had more exposed skin than either of the two men. He pulled his hands away from his daughter and quickly removed his own soaked shirt. Grace pulled back and watched her father curiously as he draped the shirt over her shoulders. He had put sun screen on her when they had left the dock, but that had been hours ago. Danny returned his attention to Steve.

"So you are going to get us out of this using macramé?" Danny asked, his question dripping with sarcasm, "Never mind, which way is land?"

Steve pointed and quickly returned to the rope. Danny moved Grace off to the side, bent over the front of the boat, and started paddling with his arms.

"What are you doing," Steve asked had he put the loops he had made around his waist.

Again Danny had be careful not to swear.

"I'm exercising. . . .I'm paddling. What does it look like?"

Danny pulled himself back upright and faced McGarrett.

"Save your strength. I'm going to tow us," Steve responded still keeping his voice calm.

Danny was quite the opposite. Every minute he spent on this tiny stupid ass boat. . . .I mean stupid ass dingy was driving him crazy. The fact that Steve McGarrett was being Mr. Calm Cool and Collected was starting to piss him off. And the cherry on top of this giant disaster was that fact that his daughter was with them. She had once again been in close proximity to a gun. She was terrified by the whole situation. This last part made his heart sink and his stomach do flip flops. Steve could see that Danny had reached his breaking point.

"It's going to be okay. I can do this," Steve assured the other man.

Steve took off his shirt and tossed it to Danny.

"Use that to cover Grace's legs," he instructed as he checked to make sure the rope was still in place.

Danny did as he was told and took a few deep breaths. He couldn't lose it. He had to stay in control for his daughter's sake. As if sensing that he needed it Grace snuggled back up against him.

"Is this a work out for you? Huh? Do you see it as a challenge?" Danny asked his voice still shaky, but under control.

"Yes," the other man answered honestly, "But I can do it."

Steve stood up and looked down at Grace.

"Hey. . .Gracie. . .I've got a job for you."

Grace squinted up at the tall man.

"I need you to keep your dad calm for me. Do you think you can do that?"

The little girl nodded and Steve dived into the water. A few moments later the passengers felt a tug on the dingy and it started to move.

A/N I know I didn't write this chapter to be exactly like how it was on the show, but I think I captured the essence. Not as much action as the first chapter, but there will be before the end. If I am lucky I might even be able to post another chapter tonight. We'll see. . . on top of taking care of my 11 month old I also have my three year old nephew. He is bouncing up and down on my bed as I have been editing. I don't know how much more I will be able to get done. So please review or alert. I got some real positive reviews on my first chapter. Thanks so much.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thanks again for all the reviews. Warning. . . Danny Williams rant ahead. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rats!_

Danny and Grace sat side by side as Steve towed the dingy. To their surprise he was moving at a good rate.

"Daddy?" Grace questioned.

Danny took his eyes away from the seal to look at his daughter.

"Are you okay?"

Danny had to look back at the water. How could he answer that? He was supposed to be strong, and take care of his baby. Look where he had gotten her . . . stuck in the ocean. Not to mention that he was scared to death that they weren't going to get out of this. Grace put a small hand on top of his. The little girl could feel her father shaking a little bit. She had felt the same earlier as he held onto her before Uncle Steve had gone in the water. She had thought that he was cold from being in the water. She realized now that he was scared. Why wouldn't he just tell her that he was scared?

"I'll be okay once we get back to dry land," Danny finally answered.

Grace was about to confront him when a sudden jolt ran through the boat. Something had knocked into them.

"What was that?!" Danny yelled as he grabbed Grace and stuck her in the center of the boat. "STEVE!" Danny shouted turning back towards the swimming man, "There's something in the water. . . .swim back to the boat."

Steve heard Danny's shouts, stopped, and turned around. He saw Danny shouting and repeating the same message. Instinctively, Steve scanned the water for the threat and saw a shape swimming under the surface. He started swimming back towards the dingy.

"Daddy," came Grace's frightened voice as she watched Steve swim and the thing in the water get closer.

"Just. . .just stay in the center of the boat baby," he stuttered not taking his eyes off of Steve.

It seemed to take forever, but finally Steve hauled himself back into the boat. At the same moment a fin emerged from the water.

"Whoa, that's a tiger shark," Steve commented.

Danny heard the awe in the man's voice. Steve had nearly been shark food and yet he was still amazed by this animal. Steve decided to have a bit of fun with Danny. He started humming a certain movie theme about a certain man eating shark. Danny gave Steve a death glare as he reached the climatic part of the tune.

"Stop it Steven!" Danny yelled, "That's not funny."

Steve couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Yes it is, you should see the look on his face," Steve managed to say through his hysterics.

Grace was confused. "What song is that?" she asked looking at the two men.

At first Steve thought she was joking when he saw the questioning look on her face. Steve looked from Grace to Danny.

"Are you telling me you've never let her see the movie "Jaws"?"

"She's ten of course she hasn't seen it!" Danny was still yelling.

"Come on it's a classic."

"I'm not denying that, but what I am saying is that a movie about a shark that eats people is probably something that would scare my kid half to death, and considering the movie takes place on an island and where does she live? . . .Oh gee, let me think, on an island!"

"Come on I saw it when I was younger than her."

"And look how you turned out. . . after I saw it I was afraid to swim in a swimming pool . . . which I know is an unreasonable fear because sharks live in salt water and not chlorinated pools."

Grace watched the two men argue. They seemed to have forgotten that they were stranded on a dingy in the ocean and that the boat was being circled by a shark. This was a side her daddy and Uncle Steve that she had never seen. She wondered if they did this often.

"You know what, fine, go ahead, when we get. . .no if we get back to land I'll go buy the movie and we can watch it at your place. I can guarantee that she won't ever want to go back in the water whether it be the ocean, lake, stream, or bath tub again."

Danny was in the middle of a full blown rant. Grace wasn't sure if she wanted to see this movie now since it was making her father so upset. She crawled the short distance to his side, lifted up his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Her hope was to make him feel better. She then snuggled close to him. Steve saw his partner go from angry ranting Danny to Grace's Danno.

The atmosphere around the boat seemed to settle as the boat continued to drift. All three were quiet for a long time. Steve felt a little bad for purposely setting Danny off. He was worried that the episode had scared Grace. She had laid her head on the side of Danny's bare chest. Danny was absentmindedly playing with her hair. Grace was looking past Steve at the wide ocean. Suddenly she could see a shape off in the distance. Startling Danny, she suddenly pulled away and made her way to the side of the boat. Steve quickly caught her around the waist keeping her from accidentally or purposely going in the water.

Danny started to say, "Grace what are you-"

"A boat," she said cutting off her father.

She pointed. Steve, his arms still around Grace, turned his head. Danny moved his head to the side to get a better view. Indeed there was a boat off in the distance. Both men started waving and yelling trying to get someone's attention. After a few minutes there was no change in the boat. It wasn't moving. Steve and Danny exchanged another wordless glance. Steve lifted Grace to the back of the dingy while Danny took a position up front.

"Stay here," Steve said as he recovered her legs with his dry, but salty shirt.

Grace watched her father scoot as far as he could to one side allowing Steve to join him in the front of the boat. The two men then started to paddle. At first, Grace couldn't tell if they were making progress. But after a while she could see the white boat getting bigger as they approached.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N So in the last chapter I had planned on using the whole Shark Week "cargument from the original episode, but as I was writing the Jaws theme got stuck in my head and I had to go with it. By the way Danny's fear of shark attack in a swimming pool comes from personal experience. My advice is don't watch that movie and swim anywhere. Thanks for all the reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I can dream. _

Steve reached out and grabbed the back of the boat. Up close the two men could see that the boat was a fancy yacht. Danny didn't care what it was as long as it got them out of the small, cramped, leaking dingy. While Steve held them in place Danny turned around and took Grace's small hand. She clutched Steve's sleeveless shirt in her other hand. Carefully, the two stood up. Steve steadied the boat as Danny placed his hands under Grace's arms and lifted her onto the back. He then climbed on himself glad to be out of the dingy.

"I think this dingy belongs to this yacht," Steve commented as he climbed aboard.

"Why would anybody leave this. . ." Danny pointed to the nicer ship, "For that." He pointed a hateful finger at the dingy.

Steve looked around the boat. Most of it was nice, clean, and white which is why the brownish stain at the top of the stairway stood out. Danny couldn't keep Grace from seeing it.

"Daddy what is-" Grace started to say.

Danny cut her off by turning her away from the stain and getting down eye level with her.

"I need you to stay up here. Okay, Monkey?" Danny said in a gentle voice.

Grace wanted to argue. She wanted her daddy to stay with her, but the look on his face stopped her.

"Come here," Danny said lifting her up into a big hug.

Danny kissed the side of her head as he set her down in the passenger chair. Steve walked over and put a hand on Grace's head. The little girl handed him back his shirt. She figured she didn't need it now that they had some shade. He took it and slipped it over his head. She next started to take off her Danno's shirt. Danny stopped her and pulled it back up over her shoulders.

"I'll take it back when we get back to the island."

Steve pointed out to the open ocean.

"Can you be the look out and tell us if you see anything on the water," said Steve.

Grace nodded and then watched the two men descend the stairs into the lower part of the boat.

Danny and Steve cautiously walked down the steps seeing a trail of blood lead to an unmoving figure at the bottom. Steve felt for a pulse even though he knew the man was already dead. Unbelievable, how had their relaxing day of fishing turned into a stressful day of work? Danny saw a bullet shell lying on a near by cabinet top. He walked pass Steve to pick it up.

"Hey Danny, this is an active crime scene put that back."

Danny put it down. "Sorry, Mr. CSI. Next time we're forced off a boat at gun point I'll be sure to grab my rubber gloves in case we come upon a floating crime scene."

He then looked at the row of cabinets that stretched across the wall. His throat was dry from his ranting and the never ending sea air. He was certain that if he felt that way then so did Grace and Steve. Well maybe not Steve. He was probably part camel and could go for weeks without water.

Danny stepped over the dead body and started opening up the cupboards. Most were empty to his disappointment except one. He found an opened case of bottled water. Danny said a silent thank you to whoever might be listening and pulled out three bottles. Steve was about to reprimand Danny for yet again disturbing the crime scene until he saw the water. He gratefully took the bottle. Danny had been wrong about his camel theory.

The blond detective took the two remaining bottles and the stairs two at time up onto the deck. Grace turned from her lookout position glad that her dad was back. She licked her dry lips at the sight of the bottle. Danny pulled the lid off and handed it to her.

"Don't drink it too fast," he cautioned not wanting her to choke as she put it up to her mouth. Danny unscrewed the final lid and took a grateful gulp. He filled his mouth and swished it around before swallowing. He took a few deep breaths before taking another swallow. Steve came back up the stairs, empty bottle in hand. He went over to the steering wheel and started to examine the radio and other instruments.

"Radio's not working, but it looks like the rest of the boat has power," he said as he tried to start up the engine. Nothing.

"So are we still stranded?" asked Danny even though he could see as well as Steve that the boat was not starting.

Danny felt a small hand slip into his. He looked down and saw that Grace had joined him by his side.

"Are we going to die out here?" Grace asked in a tiny melancholy voice.

The words broke Danny's heart. The thought had passed through his mind, but hearing his daughter say it was gut wrenching.

"No honey, we're just stuck still," said Steve coming to Danny's rescue, "I'll go take a look at the engine and see if I can fix it, and if nothing else someone is bound to come looking for this boat. Right?"

Grace nodded. Danny had been at a loss for words and was grateful to Steve even if he was an ass sometimes. Danny took Grace over to the passenger chair. He sat down and hoisted Grace onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Danny winced a bit as his shoulder stung with a sunburn. Grace put her hands on top of her father's. The pair watched as Steve disappeared down below.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I have been looking forward to writing this next chapter. I know they were only doing their job, but I thought the coast guard guys were kind of jerky. All I can say, with Grace thrown into the mix, is poor Danny. By the way, in the last chapter, there really wasn't a reason for Danny to not take his shirt back. I just didn't want him to have it. If I had my way Scott Caan would be shirtless all the time._

_Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I own nothing._

Grace's head slumped against Danny's chest. She had fallen asleep minutes after Steve had gone down to look at the engine. He had been working for quite sometime. Danny could hear clunking sounds from down below. He hoped the seal had some idea on how to fix the problem.

It was still hot despite the shade provided by the yacht and the ocean breeze. Danny wanted to wipe the sweat from his forehead, but didn't want to remove his hands from under Grace's. If they got back to land he was going to stick his head in his freezer.

Steve appeared from down below. He was covered in sweat and grease. Danny could tell by the look on his face that the diagnosis wasn't good. Steve sat down in the driver's seat and took a few deep breaths.

"The water intake valve wasn't working so the engines overheated," Steve said. He kept his voice down so as not to wake up Grace.

"We just can't catch a break. Can we?" Danny said forlorn as he laid a stubbly cheek against Grace's head.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, "We aren't stuck on that dingy anymore are we?"

"Yeah I guess that's okay, but we still aren't going anywhere. . . unless. . ."

Danny sat up slightly being careful not to jostle Grace. He started looking around the deck.

"What are you looking for?" Steve asked.

"Rope," Danny stated still searching.

Steve was about to ask what for and then it came to him.

"I'm good, but not that good," he said.

Danny cracked a smile. Steve was glad. It was the first time Danny had smiled since this whole mess started. Grace started to stir and moan.

"Are we home yet?" came her tired question.

Danny's smile vanished as she sat up on his lap.

"Sorry Monkey. we're still stuck," Danny said putting a hand to the side of her face.

Grace turned to Steve.

"You couldn't fix it?" she asked.

Steve hated seeing the disappointment on her face. Steve thought about going back down and trying again when they heard a familiar noise in the distance. Steve jumped to his feet and hurried to the back side of the boat for a better look. Danny stood up and put Grace on her feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Steve. A large boat was quickly making its way toward them.

Danny let out a relieved breath. "It's the Coast Guard."

He turned to Steve and they shook hands. He then turned to his daughter and picked her up in a big hug.

There were several men on the up coming boat.

"Stand down and prepare to be boarded," came a voice through the loud speaker.

Steve nodded and waved. He and Danny both took a few steps back. Danny shifted Grace so she on his side and was he was holding her with only one arm. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

The back of the other boat was now close enough for its occupants to start boarding. As they came on deck they drew weapons.

"Put the girl down," said the captain, "And put your hands behind your head and interlace your fingers.

Both Steve and Danny looked at the men. Some of the them were giving Danny an odd look. Danny suddenly remember her was only half dressed. He must have been a site to look at being shirtless and holding a little girl who was obviously wear a shirt that was way too big.

"Hold on," said Steve hoping to explain what had happened.

Danny had not put Grace down and was upset that they had pulled their weapons on them.

"Do it now!" came the same man's voice this time yelling at them.

"Daddy?!" said Grace.

She didn't like these men that had come on board. They were scaring her. Danny slowly put Grace down, but she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come here sweetie," an ensign said in a gentle voice.

Grace shook her head and buried her face in her father's side. One of the other men climbed the stairs and announced there was a body below.

"Listen I can-" Steve started to say.

The man who had talked to Grace a moment ago boldly came forward and grabbed the little girl around the waist. Danny felt Grace ripped from his side.

"Grace!" he yelled moving forward to take her back.

Two men tackled him to the deck of the boat. Steve could do nothing as a gun was put right in his face. Danny and Grace continued to scream for one another.

"She's my daughter!" he yelled as he felt his arms pulled behind his back.

Danny watched as Grace's feet disappeared onto the other boat. Steve could see them take the struggling girl out of sight. She was crying and screaming for Danny. A few tears escaped the detective's eyes. Danny felt cuffs placed around his wrists and clicked into place. The same was happening to Steve. Danny was pulled to his feet as their Miranda Rights were recited.

"We know our rights," both men said at the same time.

Danny's face was empty. Everything he had worked so hard to protect today had been torn away from him. Danny felt defeated.

The wind blew in the faces of Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett. They were sitting in the back of the boat belonging to the Coast Guard. Danny had been ordered to put his feet together once they had been taken over and sat down. His feet were shackled together with two more pairs of cuffs.

Steve was trying to explain who they were and what had happened to them. One of the junior lieutenants had suggested that maybe they should bring the crying child back to Danny. The captain immediately shot down the suggestion until they could check out who the two men were. Danny heard him mention something about Stockholm Syndrome before they disappeared inside the wheel house.

"They think we kidnapped Grace and killed the guy on the yacht," Danny said as he checked to see how far apart he could pull his feet.

He figured they didn't want him tearing around the boat looking for Grace.

"They're just doing their job," Steve said, "They're wrong, and I'll being seeing what I can do to get them all demoted."

Danny just stared straight ahead. He almost hoped that Grace would bite or kick who ever was with her and come find him.

Danny then turned to Steve and in an obnoxious whiny voice said, "Let's go on a fishing trip. You said. . . . I can't. I said. I've got Grace this weekend. . . . Bring her. You said. . . . We'll have a good time. You said."

Danny glared at his partner as he recited the conversation the two men had had a few days ago.

"That is not what I said," Steve countered.

"Yes it is, Steven," Danny argued back.

"No, I said we would have a great time."

If Danny's hands had not been cuffed he probably would have punched him in the face like he had on the day they had met.

"And what a great time we have had," Danny said sarcastically, "Aside from pulling in that fish it has been pure and utter hell between the boat jacking, Grace nearly taken hostage, the leaky raft-,"

"Dingy," Steve interrupted.

Damn handcuffs.

"I swear to God Steve if you correct me one more time I'm going to push you back in the water and hope that tiger shark bites you in the ass."

Danny was no longer watching his language due to his daughter's absence.

"I think I would prefer that shark," Steve said.

Danny continued ranting, "As I was saying the leaking DINGY, the shark, the dead guy on the yacht, Grace being taken away, and now this. . . next they'll probably give us a trial at sea and then make us walk the plank. . . .that won't scar my daughter at all. . . .Her friends will ask how her weekend was on Monday and she'll tell them that she watched her father walk the plank."

Steve looked at Danny and was hoping he might just shut up. No such luck.

"That is if she even gets to go to school on Monday at this rate we will all still be detained."

"You finished?" asked Steve.

"No Steve I am just getting started."

Steve knew that it was killing him that Grace wasn't with him, but he was getting real tired of Danny's complaining Grace or no Grace.

"Daddy," came Grace's voice.

Steve was relieved to see her and hoping her presence would bring Danny's ranting to an end. Danny looked up and saw her running toward him. She climbed into his lap threw her arms around his neck, crying.

"It's okay monkey. I'm right here."

Danny laid his head against hers. He was back to calm loving Danno. That it until he thought that she really had kicked a guard and come to find him. Some of the crew then appeared on deck again.

"Your credentials check out," came the captain's voice.

Danny was relieved that he wasn't there to take Grace away again. Two lieutenants started unlocking the cuffs. Grace refused to leave Danny's lap so that Danny could stand up. Danny resisted the urge to deck someone and settled for embracing Grace as soon as his hands were free. Steve stood up and moved closer to the captain. The captain then filled them in on who owned the boat and their suspicions of pirates.

"My apologies Commander McGarrett . . . . .Detective Williams. . . . Miss Williams," said the captain.

"I tried to tell them that you weren't bad guys," Grace said into Danny's neck, "But they wouldn't listen to me."

Grace knew that only bad guys had to wear handcuffs. She was upset when she saw them handcuffing her daddy and Steve. She knew they shouldn't be wearing them.

"Did they hurt you at all Danno?" she asked remembering that he had also been knocked to the ground as well.

Grace pulled away so she could look at her father's face. Danny shook his head.

"I'm okay Monkey, how 'bout you?," Danny wiped a few tears off her cheeks with his fingers.

"I was worried about you and Uncle Steve."

Grace laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Danny then turned his attention to the crew.

"And just for your information Stockholm Syndrome rarely happens overnight."

"Again my apologies. As soon as we get to shore we'll be turning this investigation over to your team," the captain said.

"Thanks Lieutenant," Steve said as he turned back to Danny and Grace.

"Uh. . . .Captain."

The man shot McGarrett a confused look. Steve just chuckled and sat back down.

"Looks like its back to work," Danny said.

"You can sit this one out if you want," Steve said placing a hand on Grace's head.

Danny thought the offer over for a minute.

"No, I want to have a chance to see that boat jacking bastard again," said Danny without thinking about who was back in his arms.

"Daddy, what's a bastard?" Grace asked innocently pulling away to look at him.

Danny looked into his daughter's curious face.

"It's a. . . it's a. . .," Danny stammered.

He pulled her head back to his chest.

"Don't worry about it baby. . . and don't repeat that word to your mother.

_A/N Okay I don't think the coast guard guys would really get demoted, but I wouldn't put it past Steve to try. I thought about making this two chapters, but there was no way I could leave Danny and Grace so upset and separated. Hope you enjoyed it. I've got one maybe two chapters left. I'll just have to see how long the next few parts turn out. Please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Crap, Crap, Crap! Back to work today. I've had a nice break and it has been a lot of fun writing and posting. Sadly I probably won't be able to post a chapter a day as I have been. Almost, done with this story, and I plan to get started on the next one soon. So in this next chapter I really debated about whether or not Rachel was going to be in it. I frankly do not like the woman. I think she is mean and selfish. She has hurt Danny too much, and now she is trying to take Grace away from him again. So there is my rant for this story. Man, it feels good to get that off my chest. No wonder Danny rants. It can be very therapeutic. Thanks to everyone who has, read, reviewed, and liked it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Therefore I will be crying myself to sleep tonight._

The Coast Guard's boat pulled slowly into the dock. Danny and Steve were anxiously waiting to get off. Danny still held Grace in his arms. He hadn't wanted to put her down after everything they had been through. Danny was afraid that someway somehow she would be forced away from him again. The detective knew it was an unreasonable fear. Just like his unreasonable fear of a Great White Shark biting him in a swimming pool when he was nine. He had decided he wasn't going to put her down until he absolutely had to.

Gratefully both men stepped onto the dock as soon as they were given the go ahead. At the end of it they saw Chin Ho Kelly, Catherine Rollins, and Max Bergman. They could see that Danny, Steve, and Grace were all sun burnt. Danny worst of all. He was starting to feel it now. His shoulders were as red as a boiled lobster. But he rather it was him than Grace. The tops of her feet and the back of her neck got it the worst. Danny's legs, shoulders, and chest were the reddest of anything. Grace holding onto him was excruciating, but his unreasonable fear was worse than the burn. Steve's neck and legs were as red as Danny. Everything else was pretty mild.

Catherine met them part way and wrapped her arms around Steve. The seal also, ignoring his sunburns, returned the embrace.

"Not your girlfriend my ass," thought Danny as he walked by them.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said touching her forehead to Steve's.

Steve kissed her in response. Danny walked up to Chin Ho and Max, but was looking past them into the parking lot.

"Is Rachel here?" Danny asked.

"I tried calling several times, but got no answer," Chin said.

"Figures," said Danny looking and Grace and feeling relieved about not having to face or talk to his ex at the moment.

"Daddy, I don't want to go home. It's your weekend and I want to stay with you," said Grace using her best begging voice.

After all they had been through that day and she still wanted to stay with Danny.

"Detective Williams," came the staccato voice of the Max Bergman the medical examiner, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your daughter."

Danny looked at the Asian, man thought for a moment, and said, "Max. . . Grace. . . Grace. . . .Max."

He pointed to each as he said their names.

"Looks like you got some sun, brah," said Chin pointing to Danny's shoulders.

"Yeah and it hurts," Danny said.

He turned to Steve and Catherine who were not paying attention to anything else.

"He picks now to be Mr. Romantic," said Danny impatiently.

"I have just the thing for your burns detective," Max said producing a bottle and handing it to Danny. "It contains aloe which is very soothing to burned skin. . . .it also has a nice smell. . .I believe that kind is apricot."

"Great, I get to be burned and smell like a fruit. . . thanks Max."

Most of Danny's sentence was sarcastic except for the thank you.

"I find the scented gels to be nicest. . .if you would like after I examine the body on the boat perhaps I could accompany you back to your place and help you apply it."

"What?" Danny asked thinking he had misheard the man.

"You have been burned in some places that would be hard for you to reach. I am merely offering to help you apply the gel and rub it in to those areas."

Grace was confused and Danny embarrassed.

"No thanks Max. I'll be fine."

Steve and Catherine joined them.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" he asked thinking they had starting discussing the boat jacker and his connection to the dead body.

"Oh, not much at all, just Max offering to rub me down with apricot scented goo."

Steve looked to Max.

"I was only offering to help, and it is gel not goo," the M.E. said annoyance in his voice.

They then discussed what to do next. Max left to go examine the body, and Chin took Danny and Steve back to Steve's so Danny could get his car. Grace, Danny, and Steve climbed into the back. Danny finally accepted his shirt back from Grace as soon as they were out of the sun. Catherine got up front with Chin. Both men wanted to go home, shower, and change clothes before returning to HQ.

"What about Grace?" Steve asked as they got into Chin's car.

"What about her?" Danny said.

"Are we taking her to Rachel's?" Steve asked.

"No, I don't know if she is even home. Besides this is my weekend with Grace so she's staying with me."

Danny thought that having Grace back on dry land would help make him feel better about not having her near him. Nope. He still felt the urge to be an overprotective father.

"So you're going to bring her back to HQ with us?"

Danny nodded. Steve was about to respond when Grace cut him off.

"Pleeeaaasssseee, Uncle Steve, I won't be in the way I promise."

While Steve could say no to Danny pretty easily, he found that saying no to his daughter was quite a different matter. All of his training as a navy seal could not prepare for Grace's big brown pleading eyes.

"Alright, but no taking her on any raids."

"Oh yeah like I would do that" came the sarcastic reply

"Thanks Uncle Steve," the little girl said wrapping her arms around him. 

_A/N: Okay so my hatred of Danny's ex is what convinced me to write the chapter this way. I know in all reality Rachel would have been there to pick up Grace so that Steve and Danny could wrap up the case, and originally that is what I had planned to do. Danny is really good about keeping Grace separated from his work life. However, then I wouldn't get the chance to write the Danny and Rachel argument coming up in the next chapter. Anyway I didn't have the heart to break them up now in the last couple of chapters. Did I say one or two more chapters? Ha Ha Ha. Now it will probably be one or two more. . . .maybe. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Quick question. . .does any body know the name of the car Chin Ho Kelly drives? I know it's a Chevy, but not sure the model. I haven't been able to find it in my online searches. So this chapter and part of next is my take on what Danny was doing while Kono and Chin were staking out Gil Scates' house. Some of the rest of the story is fluff, but I still have a Danny/Rachel argument (this chapter) and the interrogation scene with Gil Scates to do (next chapter). (He, He, He)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly things in my life have not changed and I still don't own anything._

Danny tried to keep from wincing as he opened the door to his apartment. He did not want Grace to catch on as to how much pain he was in. He didn't want her to feel guilty about wearing his shirt that day. He had put it on when they had gotten into Chin's car. It took all his strength to keep from crying out in pain not only then but as he drove back to his place.

"You," he said looking down at Grace, "Bathroom now. Start the water, but don't make it too hot or it will hurt your burns."

Danny lifted Grace's pony tail and examined her neck. It was, thankfully, not as red as his shoulders, but he knew it must be hurting her. Grace didn't move. She stared straight ahead.

"Gracie," he whispered getting down on one knee to her eye level and facing her towards him, "You alright, Monkey?"

Grace shook her head and threw her arms around his neck. Danny bit his lip as she clutched to his sore shoulders. His adrenaline from the boat jacking had worn off and he could full on feel his sunburns. He, doing his best to ignore the pain, wrapped his arms around her back. Danny could feel tears fall onto his shoulder. The tears felt cool to his enflamed skin.

"Talk to me, monkey," Danny gently urged.

Grace cried for a few more minutes before she said anything.

"I was afraid you were going to leave me," she said crying through each word.

"On the fishing boat?" Danny asked.

Grace nodded.

"The man with the gun kept yelling at you and Uncle Steve to jump in the water. . . what would have-"

"It didn't happen, Monkey. Okay?" Danny interrupted predicting what his daughter was thinking, "I would have never left that boat without you. Understand?"

Grace only answered him with a parade of sobs.

"I would never ever ever ever let anybody take you away from me," Danny squeezed her tighter despite his tender shoulders.

Danny thought about his words having a double meaning as he was also referring to his ex wife as well as the man who had boat jacked them. Danny let Grace continue to cry. As much as he didn't want her to feel sad he knew she shouldn't keep any feelings about what had happened to them bottled up inside. Grace's sobs began to diminish and then stopped all together. Danny pulled back to look at her face.

"I don't know about you, but I would really like a shower to wash all the salt from the water off. . . How 'bout you?. . . Huh?"

Grace nodded. Danny ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Danno loves you," he whispered.

Grace smiled. Danny stood up and took Grace by the hand. The two walked to the bathroom. Danny turned on the water while Grace got clean towels.

"Don't be long," Danny said giving her a kiss on her forehead before he closed the door.

Danny walked down his short hallway to his small kitchen area. He opened his freezer door and stuck his head inside. His skin prickled with goose bumps from the sudden temperature change. Danny laid his head on the cool plastic and moaned at how good it felt. The cold air soothed his burning shoulders. Danny found a bag of frozen peas and held it against the back of his neck. He's wished there was some way of climbing inside for a couple of hours.

Danny listened to the water running in the bathroom. A few minutes later it shut off. Reluctantly he put the peas back inside and shut the door. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He knew he should be drinking water, but he needed it to calm his nerves. Grace walked into the room as he finished the last of it.

"Your turn Danno," she said.

Grace was wrapped in a towel. Her hair was wet and hung around her bare shoulders. Danny joined her and the two walked back down the hallway. Danny stopped at the bathroom and Grace continued on to his small bedroom. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of sunburn relief gel and tossed it to her.

"I'll be out in a few minutes monkey."

Danny painfully removed his shirt and shorts and examined himself in his small mirror. He stared at his scarlet shoulders for a minute. His face was red too, but not as much. Danny put his hand onto his chest and pressed hard and quickly pulled away. He could see a white handprint appear and slowly turn back to red. He chuckled as he remembered doing that when he was a kid. On the plus side he knew he would look better tomorrow. Whenever he got sunburned he would be red and sore for about a day and then it would turn into a nice tan. He hoped it would be the same for Grace.

Danny reached behind the shower curtain and turned on the water. He adjusted the temperature to lukewarm thinking he wouldn't be able to be under it if it was too hot or too cold. He removed his boxers and hopped inside putting himself under the water. He put his head under the spray and let the fresh water wash all over him.

Danny looked down as his choices of soap and mentally kicked himself for not restocking his shampoo and body wash. He always waited til he was out before buying more. All that was available was Grace's Disney Princess Shampoo with matching body wash. Both had fruity smells.

"Great," he thought sarcastically to himself realizing that he was going to smell like a fruit salad once he applied Max's sunburn gel.

Danny, knowing he had to hurry, quickly started washing. He tried to be gentle with his sore parts, but knew this process would be far from painless. He felt better as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stood once again in front of his bathroom mirror. He grabbed his comb and started the process of slicking back and gelling his hair. When he was satisfied he checked to make sure the towel was secure around his waist and opened the bathroom door to walk the short distance to his room.

Danny was startled when he saw Grace waiting for him on his bed.

"I thought you might need help," she said holding up the bottle of sunburn gel.

"One sec babe," he said grabbing a clean pair of boxers from his dresser drawer.

Danny walked back out into the hallway, shut the door, shed the towel, and replaced it with the underwear. He reemerged and Grace got to her feet. Danny turned around, knelt down, and allowed Grace to smear the thick sticky gel onto his back and shoulders. The gel was as cool as the peas had been. Danny didn't even mind the scent. He knew he would have to send Max some kind of thank you.

"Did you put some on your neck and feet, baby?" he asked as Grace finished.

"Yes, daddy," came her reply.

Grace turned back to the bathroom to find a hair brush and hair band. Danny applied the gel to his other burned areas then stood up and continued to dress. Putting his dress shirt on had not been as painful as he thought it was going to be. The gel caused the fabric to stick to his body, but provided a temporary protective layer.

Grace came back from the bathroom pulling the brush through her hair. She went over to Danny and he instinctively grabbed the brush and took over. Grace felt him brushing and pulling her hair into place for a pony tail. At the moment he needed it, she held up the hair band.

"You sure you don't want to go back to your mom's?" Danny asked as he finished.

Grace slipped her hand into his and shot him a big smile. Danny returned it and the pair headed toward the front door.

Grace dug into her back pack as Danny drove along the streets. Grace's bag had been left on the boat. Chin had returned her it to her once they had arrived back on land.

"So are you going try some of that tuna that I caught?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"What's this?" Danny asked imitating the motion, "You tellin' me that you are not going to even try it?"

Grace didn't get a chance to answer. Her cell phone rang interrupting the conversation. Danny recognized the Miley Cyrus ringtone Grace had assigned to her mother's number. She pulled it out of the front pocket and answered. Danny mentally prepared himself for what was coming.

"Hi, Mommy," Grace said.

"Grace, put your father on the phone!"

Rachel's voice was loud enough for Danny to hear one seat over. Keeping one hand on the wheel he reluctantly took the phone from his daughter.

"Hi Rach-"

"Daniel what the hell is going on?" Rachel interrupted, "I've got 17 missed calls from an unknown number. I have been trying to reach you on your and Grace's phones for the past 45 minutes. Yours just goes straight to voicemail and Grace's kept on ringing before going to voicemail."

Danny knew the missed calls had been from Chin.

"Rachel!" Danny shouted into the phone, "Grace's phone was in her bag, and that got left in my car. My phone is at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and if you will be quiet for a few minutes I will tell you how it got there."

Danny started telling her about what had happened to them. Danny talked fast so as not to give his ex a chance to interrupt him. He could only imagine her facial expressions on the other end of the phone. Angry to scared to really pissed off to horrified to "I am going to chop off your manhood Daniel".

"Daniel how could you let this happen? Leave it to you to turn something like this into a life threatening situation?"

"Oh so you are saying that a boat jacker in the middle of the ocean is my fault. You telling me I knew this was going to happen."

Rachel didn't answer, but Danny could hear her fuming on the other end.

"Let me ask you this Rach, if you and Grace were on Stan's yacht out for a pleasure cruise and you came across a guy stranded in a life raft-"

"Dingy," Grace interrupted.

Danny resisted his urge to shoot an annoyed look at his daughter.

"Sorry, dingy, would you stop and pick him up?"

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Well. . . uh. . . I suppose we would offer assistance," Rachel finally admitted.

"Which is exactly what Steve and I did. We didn't know he had a gun and of course we wouldn't have let him on board if we knew he was going to be hostile."

"Danny, I would like you to bring Grace home." Danny took a deep breath.

"It's my weekend with her and she wants to stay with me," Danny tried say in a calm voice.

"Oh, so you already gave her the choice?" Rachel asked sarcastically not believing that her ex had given their daughter a choice in the matter.

"Ask her yourself." Danny said handing the phone back to Grace.

"Mommy can I stay with Danno please," she said in the same way she had used to convince Steve. Grace knew that Rachel most often would give in when she asked to spend time with her father. Grace listened to the uncomfortable silence that answered her plea.

"Ask your father if he is planning to drive you to school on Monday?"

Grace repeated the question as she handed him back the phone.

"Yes," was Danny's reply, "I'll have Grace call before I put her to bed. . .bye."

Danny ended the call and handed Grace her phone back.

"Sorry, I raised my voice at your mother monkey."

Danny knew that his and Rachel's arguments upset the little girl. Usually he tried to avoid arguing when talking to his ex, but the close quarters of the car had made this one unavoidable. Grace reached her hand over and Danny moved one from the wheel to take it. He squeezed and she squeezed back. No matter what happened between him and Rachel he knew Grace would always love him.

_A/N I am so naughty in having Danny put his shirt back on in the last chapter just to have him take it off again, and then some. Hope you liked it. One chapter to go. Please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Thanks for the help with my question. Hope you like the last chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I can still try to telepathically send my thoughts and ideas to influence the writers of the show._

Grace opened her eyes wide as she and Danny walked through the large glass doors into the heart of 5-0. She had never been to her father's office. Danny led her straight back to his work space. Grace saw the first two offices were empty. Steve and Catherine occupied the larger office in the back. Both looked up as the pair entered.

Danny pulled open the heavy door and Grace walked inside. Danny took her straight to his large leather chair. Grace sat down and looked at his desk. He had a blinged out picture frame that contained a picture a drawing she had made of the two of them. She remembered making the frame with him. It hadn't taken too much begging when she had asked him for the kit she wanted to make the frame. They had spent that afternoon together putting it all together. She had surprised him with the picture for the frame. When she had gotten to his apartment that weekend she had been planning on surprising with just the picture. Her idea had changed when she saw the frame kit when they had gone out to dinner at the mall. Danny saw her eyeing the frame. He watched as her little hand reached out to stroke the faux gems.

Danny lifted the lid to his laptop and invited Grace to play a game on one of her favorite websites.

"I need to go and talk to Steve," he said pointing across the way, "You should be able to see us."

Danny kissed the top of her head and saw that she was already starting her game and concentrating. Danny exited his office and went the short distance to Steve's. Steve and Catherine and been watching him and Grace since they had arrived.

Steve had known Danny long enough to know when something was wrong. Steve saw the man's face change as he left his daughter in his office. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Danny, you alright?" asked Steve as the shorter man pushed his door open.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths before answering.

"I talked to Rachel on my way over," Danny said, "I told her everything that had happened and she was pissed. . . of course not like I expected anything less from her."

"Danny what-", Steve started to say.

"What if she calls her lawyers? What if she convinces a judge that I am not safe to be around. She could use this to get her way in taking Grace to Las Vegas. Wouldn't be the first time she accused me of always putting Grace in danger."

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve said raising his voice to stop his partner, "That's not going to happen. Don't forget I was there too and if you need me to I will testify."

Danny looked up at his partner.

"I can't lose her Steve," Danny said with desperation.

"I know man."

Both turned to look through the glass at the little girl. Her focus had not left the computer screen. She was completely unaware of her father's breakdown. Steve placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked back at Steve and saw the man inhale deeply through his nose. He then gave Danny an odd look as he sniffed again.

"Danny," he said cautiously, "You smell fruity."

Danny's already rouge colored face got redder with embarrassment. "It's that damn sunburn gel Max gave me. It helps, but smells I know."

The detective hoped that Steve would just leave it at that. The commander however took another whiff.

"Yeah there's that, but I think I smell strawberry or watermelon too."

Danny was not going to admit that he had used Disney Princess anything during his shower. Steve would never let him live that one down.

"Stop smelling me!" he shouted pushing Steve away from him.

Danny was about to leave and rejoin his daughter when Steve's cell phone rang. It was Kono calling to tell them that Gil Scates was in custody. Both men wanted to interrogate him. Steve told her he and Danny would handle it when they arrived.

"You sure, boss?" Kono asked.

Steve shot a look to Danny. Both men nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Steve hung up and turned his attention to Catherine. The navy woman had moved off to the side when Danny had entered Steve's office.

"Any chance you'd be willing to watch Grace while Danny and I take care of this?" Steve asked before Danny could.

Steve and Danny walked down the dim corridor to the interrogation room that held Gil Scates. Neither had said a word when they had left the office, entered the elevator, or when they got off several floors down. As they approached the door Steve put a hand on Danny's shoulder and turned the man toward him.

"Hey, remember we have to treat him like any other suspect," said Steve.

Danny held his hands up in his defense.

"I am a professional Steven. I can handle myself."

"Alright," Steve whispered as he opened the door.

Gil Scates sat handcuffed to the chair in the middle of the room. His eyes widened at the site of the two men he had abandoned earlier that day in the ocean. He gulped as the blond man, the father of the little girl on the boat, rushed toward him. One hand grabbed the collar of his shirt while the other made a fist and slammed hard into his jaw. Immediately Scates tasted blood in his mouth. He was just feeling pain from the blow when another slammed into his nose. Danny thought about the look on Grace's face when this son of a bitch had grabbed her as he pulled his fist back again. Danny suddenly felt the pain of his sunburns attacking his back and shoulders as he aimed it at the man's face. He remembered the coast guard yanking Grace away from his side and him feeling powerless to stop it as he once again made contact with the man's face. Danny, breathing heavily, released his shirt pushing him back little as he did. He shook his hand and rubbed it knowing he it would probably be bruised.

"You finished?" Steve asked calmly as Danny backed away.

"Yeah," the detective responded back.

"Good, because it's my turn," Steve nonchalantly said.

Scates closed his eyes as Steve took his turn to pound the man. Like Danny Steve thought about all the trouble the criminal's actions had caused for the 5-0 task force that day including throwing Chin off the roof of a building. Steve felt the man's nose crunch under his fist.

Both Danny and Steve had secretly planned to pummel the suspect. Both thought the other would try to stop him, which is why the trip down had been so silent.

"I hate it when a suspect doesn't cooperate and has to be forcibly restrained. Don't you Detective Williams?" said Steve taking a step backwards.

Danny nodded his head in agreement and added, "Yes I do because sometimes they get knocked around in the process and end up with a broken nose, black eye, and a bloody lip."

"Look," said Scates taking several deep breaths, "I didn't know you guys were cops."

"And that would have made a difference?" Steve asked giving the man his best Navy Seal death glare.

"So you are saying that if you had known we were cops then you wouldn't have taken our boat and . . .oh yes tried to kidnap my daughter," Danny said giving him a you threatened my kid and now you are a dead man stare.

It was the same look Danny planned on giving to any teenage boys who came sniffing around Grace in the next ten years or so. Now was a good a time as any to practice and see if it was effective.

"By the way," Danny continued as he walked toward the suspect, "It is bad enough that you pointed a gun at me and my partner. If you had pointed that damn thing at my daughter you would be dead right. You understand me?"

Danny poked the man's chest as he spoke. Scates could tell that Danny was not bluffing.

"Look I'll tell you guys anything you want to know," the cowardly man cried out.

He wanted to get out of this place and away from these two cops as quickly as possible.

"Good choice, Gil," Steve said as he gently pat the man's shoulder.

Scates prepared himself for another blow, but all that was thrown at him were questions about the body on the boat, and an explanation of how the boat engine had been tampered with.

Kamekona walked out of his shrimp truck carrying a massive plate piled with tuna fish meat. He set it down in front of the hungry group.

"Now this," Danny said, "this looks fabulous."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Now you aren't going to tell me that you don't want to ever to try and catch one of these things again?" asked Steve.

His arm was wrapped around Catherine's waist.

"Perhaps you would like bone fishing with me," Max said before Danny could answer Steve, "It is all done on land and quite enjoyable. . .I took Kamekona last week."

All eyes turned to the big man. Danny had a hard time picturing Max and Kamekona being fishing buddies.

"I'll think about it Max," Danny answered although the detective already knew he would not be accepting the offer. He still felt awkward around the medical examiner as he had offered to rub him down with sunburn gel.

All in the group picked up forks except Grace. Danny noticed the hesitation.

"Aren't you going to try it Monkey?" Danny asked giving her a pleading puppy dog face.

Grace picked up the fork and stabbed it into a small piece of meat. All eyes watched as the little girl scrunched her eyes shut and placed the fish inside her mouth. She chewed, swallowed and, to Danny's relief, didn't regurgitate it.

"Not bad," Grace said reaching her fork out for another piece.

Others in the group followed suit.

"I told you this would be much better than the stuff that comes out of a can," he said as he put a loving arm around Grace's shoulders.

Danny then reached in and sampled his catch.

"That is so good," Danny commented.

"Good, then I will just leave this with you then," Kamekona said as he passed Danny a bill.

"What's this?" Danny said picking up the paper.

"Looks like the check," Steve said trying, but not succeeding, to holding back a laugh.

"Did you put him up to this?" Danny questioned pointing an accusing finger at his partner.

Steve shook his head.

"Next time maybe you'll get it stuffed."

"Next time? . . . no Steven. . .there will not be a next time. There is not a chance that I will ever set foot on a boat with you again," Danny said pointing his fork at Steve.

"I'll go with you Uncle Steve," came Grace's cheerful voice.

Steve nearly choked on his fish and Danny shot Grace a surprised look.

"You would go fishing with him again?" Danny asked thinking he had misheard his child.

"I had fun," Grace answered honestly.

"You had fun? . . . .Do you not remember what happened yesterday?"

"I had fun up until the time we had to jump in the water," Grace clarified.

"Alright, Gracie how 'bout next time you and I will go and we'll leave your grumpy old man on the dock?" Steve teased.

Grace energetically nodded while Danny furiously shook his head. All knew it would be interesting to see who won this little dispute. Although Danny had sworn to never fish with Steve again all knew that Grace had him wrapped around her little finger. If she really wanted to go, Danny would be almost powerless to resist.

_A/N AAAWWWWW! I almost forgot to put in that whole Steve smelling Danny part. I had that idea clear back when Max gave Danny scented sunburn gel. My own fruity body wash reminded me. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked it. I won't be starting on my next project until after Halloween. It's my baby's first time trick or treating which means I get to eat most of the candy. AAAAWWWW! And considering the new episode of H50 was cancelled tonight I am going to need all the chocolate I can get. (Insert foul language) Stupid presidential debate last week and stupid Hurricane Sandy this week. Good luck to anyone who is having to deal with that. As far as future postings go I already have two stories typed up on my computer and several others cooking in my head. I haven't decided yet which will be the next project I want to post. Anyway Happy Halloween!_


End file.
